Kinzo Ushiromiya
is the aged head of the Ushiromiya family. Even though it has already been announced that he has just a few months left to live, he is brimming with energy. Although he amassed a vast fortune in the past, he never made any announcements about his inheritance, which worries his children. He is strongly influenced by the West and is a rabid fan of the occult. His study is packed with mysterious grimoires. Relationships *Beatrice Castiglioni - concubine/lover *Krauss Ushiromiya - oldest son *Eva Ushiromiya - oldest daughter **EVA-Beatrice - daughter *Rudolf Ushiromiya - younger son *Rosa Ushiromiya - younger daughter *Beatrice Ushiromiya - younger illegitimate daughter/lover/rape victim *Sayo Yasuda - youngest illegitimate child/grandchild by Beatrice/successor *Lion Ushiromiya - youngest illegitimate child/grandchild by Beatrice/successor (Miracle fragment only) *Jessica Ushiromiya - granddaughter by Krauss *George Ushiromiya - grandson by Eva *Battler Ushiromiya - grandson by Rudolf *Maria Ushiromiya - granddaughter by Rosa *Ange Ushiromiya - granddaughter by Rudolf *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - daughter-in-law *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - son-in-law *Kyrie Ushiromiya - daughter-in-law *Genji Ronoue - old friend/servant **Ronove - furniture *Terumasa Nanjo - old friend/physician *Chiyo Kumasawa - servant **Virgilia - ally Appearance Kinzo appears as a very old man with a receding hair line with a small beard and mustache. He wears a white suit with a One-Winged Eagle on his pants and a red undershirt, also imprinted with the One-Winged Eagle. He is also always seen wearing a long black cape with gold lining and the One-Winged Eagle imprinted near the top. When he was younger, he still had his white hair but wore a tan shirt and white undershirt, with a belt and tan pants to match. It is said that Battler has a strong resemblance to Kinzo when he was a young man. Personality As a young man, Kinzo was a rather jaded and lethargic individual, due to being used as a puppet by the elders of the Ushiromiya family to play the role of head most of his life. After meeting Beatrice, he was driven mad with love and sought to obtain her for himself. As an old man, Kinzo appears to be rather insane, saying that "jumping out into the rainy sky on a mad night is nothing more than a bit of fun to go with a drink". His insanity and obsession with the occult, however, stems from losing Beatrice, who had died so long ago. He immersed himself in the occult in an effort to discover a way to revive her. He dislikes his children because he knows that they will feast on the inheritance once he's died. However, in Twilight of the Golden Witch, Kinzo is shown to love his children, even going as far as to settle the inheritance issue. He also loves his grandchildren very much, but whether he really did in the real world is unknown, as he only appeared in the Meta-World in this arc. He was, however, furious when Battler left the Ushiromiya family six years prior. Background Kinzo was born from the Ushiromiya family. He spent most of his childhood in a hometown in Taiwan, having a childhood friend in Genji. At the time, the Ushiromiya family could not decide who the head should be, so the elders decided for Kinzo to play the role of head as their puppet for their own gains. As a result, Kinzo became a jaded person and described those times as "extremely long and gray days". He eventually married the daughter of a high aristocratic family from somewhere the elders forcibly chose for their own convenience and before he knew it, she gave him Krauss, Eva and Rudolf. Despite that, he did not care for them and begins to behave in a very abusive and misogynistic way towards them. Soon after, Kinzo met Beatrice and received a mountain of gold, which he used to make many investments; he purchased the island of Rokkenjima and built a mansion on it. He also became immersed with the occult and black magic, eventually coming up with Beatrice's resurrection ceremony and creating the epitaph. Over time it became known that he and the witch became lovers until the latter's death. However, Kinzo continued to sleep with his other wife, leading to Rosa's birth. At some point he took Natsuhi into the Ushiromiya family to be Krauss's wife. Magical Abilities As Goldsmith Kinzo is a magician and an extremely powerful summoner. An example of his powerful summoning skills is shown in the 4th game were he summons Chiester 00, 410 and 45 simultaneously and after a few minutes summon Ronove and Virgilia and finally Gaap, he could summon numerous demons which would use their powers to aid him. Despite his powerful summoning skills he doesn't have any magical defenses or attacks, Beatrice still proves more powerful than Goldsmith as she burns him down with a thought. Plot ''Legend of the Golden Witch Kinzo disappears from his study after the first twilight, which is discovered by Eva and Natsuhi when they go to talk to him; his absence leads Eva to suspect that Natsuhi killed him and hid the body. ''Disappeared from his study unnoticed. Kinzo's study has everything from a bed to a toilet to a bathtub, so it is extremely rare for him to go outside. However, he does occasionally go out for a walk on a whim without telling anybody, and his disappearance invariably leads to a huge uproar throughout the house. He usually comes back as soon as he gets hungry... usually... Kinzo's corpse is later found burnt inside the boiler room, shortly after the second twilight. Burned in the incinerator, with a weapon resembling an ice-pick sticking out of his forehead. The old sorcerer's wish vanished before it could be granted. He always knew that this was one possible result of his risky gamble. ''Turn of the Golden Witch After the first twilight, Kinzo calls Shannon and Genji to his study so he can write a will. After Beatrice revives, Kinzo rejoices and is invited to her party, where he is torn apart by goats. ''Missing. He finally reached the Golden Land he so desired to see. However, since a fool was unwilling to accept it, the magic was wasted once again. Even so, he was probably happy. After all, he managed to be reunited with the Golden Witch, if only for a brief time. Afterwards, he was crushed to bits and eaten by demons and went to hell. Meta-World Profile A self-taught human sorcerer. His natural talent and level of knowledge are nothing special, but when his nearly insane powers of concentration and dedication were transformed into magical power, he awakened as a great sorcerer. His power is at least great enough that he was able to summon Beatrice and form a contract with her. Though his power is great, it is also extremely limited. He specializes in summoning and barriers, so perhaps it is fitting to call him a summoner. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch Kinzo dies as part of a closed-room chain for the first twilight. ''His body was found as a burnt corpse in the underground boiler room's incinerator. No evidence of a struggle was found inside the incinerator, so it's probably reasonable to assume that he was burned after his murder. Too bad this time. It was game over right from the start. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch Meta-Battler and some of the other family members begin to think that Kinzo was dead all along and that his death is just being hidden. To dissuade these claims, Beatrice makes Kinzo exit his study and greets the adults in person. Instead of Beato committing the murders, it'll be Kinzo, who announces a plan to use the family as sacrifices for Beatrice's resurrection ceremony. He shows off his magic prowess and summons various furniture, including the Chiesters and Gaap, killing six people and sending the survivors to Kuwadorian. He finally revives Beatrice, but his euphoria is cut short when Beato murders him, burning him to a crisp. In the Tea Party, it is confirmed with red that Kinzo really is dead, and there are no more than 17 humans on Rokkenjima. ''His body was found as a burnt corpse in the underground boiler room's incinerator. No evidence of a struggle was found inside the incinerator, so it's probably reasonable to assume that he was burned after his murder. Dust to dust. Ashes to ashes. The dead to the dead. ''End of the Golden Witch It's revealed that Kinzo already died in 1984. Natsuhi and Krauss kept him alive with a closed room illusion, claiming that Kinzo was too busy with research to come out; the servants played along. When Battler's solving the epitaph, Kinzo's spirit appears and guides him to the right place. The next day, Erika tries to prove that Kinzo doesn't exist when she investigates the entire mansion, and Kinzo's spirit becomes trapped in his study by Eiserne Jungfrau. Battler manages to create a theory explaining how Kinzo could've escaped, and his spirit soon disappears into the forests of Rokkenjima. Dawn of the Golden Witch He is already dead, but was kept alive with a closed room illusion created by Natsuhi and Krauss. Requiem of the Golden Witch He is alive in this world. Using the theater-going ability given by Bernkastel, Will learns about Kinzo's past and the true origin of Beatrice. '''WWII' When World War II broke out some years before the birth of Rosa, Kinzo enlisted himself to the military in order to die in a plausible way. He was stationed on a Japanese base on Rokkenjima but never went into actual combat, much to his dismay. During this time he wished that a bomb would drop on him, but the US air forces never took notice of Rokkenjima. In the meantime, he spent his days training for combat. One day, he was called in by Lieutenant Yamamoto, who needed an interpreter for a group of Italian soldiers who were taken into the base on a damaged submarine; Kinzo was the only one who could speak English. When the Italians disembarked, he met their own interpreter, Beatrice Castiglioni; they soon became close friends. The Italians were found to have gold bars stored on their submarine. Lieutenant Yamamoto asks Kinzo to negotiate on how the gold should be split. However, Yamamoto comes to the decision to steal the gold by attacking the Italians. After a failed sneak attack, a skirmish erupts between the Japanese and Italian soldiers, and Kinzo witnesses a man die for the first time. Kinzo then realized that he wanted to live with Beatrice, and so he searched for her. He finds her about to be shot by Yamamoto; Kinzo kills him before he could do anything. Kinzo and Beatrice become the only survivors, and the Italians' gold is still intact. They escape the island and take a few bars of gold with them, heading to Nijima to have Beatrice's wounds treated; it is here that Kinzo met Doctor Nanjo for the first time, giving him a bar of gold in exchange for secrecy. Kinzo uses the last of his gold to support Beatrice, hiding her from his real family, and revives the Ushiromiya family back to its former glory. He establishes strong connections with numerous companies and becomes rich in an instant. A few years later, he and Beatrice had a child; unfortunately, Beatrice dies soon after. Secret Child Kinzo brings his illegitimate child, named Beatrice after her dead mother, to be raised in the hidden mansion Kuwadorian. As she grew and began to resemble his dead lover, Kinzo believed her to be the reincarnation of her mother. He began having sexual relationships with her (against her will), while at the same time indulging himself in the occult to have the memories of Beatrice return. Eventually, he and his daughter had a child together. Beatrice II gives birth but dies later on, leading Kinzo to hang a portrait of her in the main hall of the mansion. He later asks Natsuhi to take care of the newborn child; upon hearing that this child also died, Kinzo laughs with glee, immersing himself even more in his occult studies. Unbeknownst to him, the child had really survived and later on became a servant in the Ushiromiya household under the name Yasu. Kinzo later discovered a scar on their foot where their sixth toe would have been and begins inviting them to shoot guns with him. At some point, he bought fake paperweight stakes that would eventually become the vessels for The Seven Stakes of Purgatory. The Epitaph In his final years he made the epitaph in the hopes that Yasu would reveal themselves to him, as his suspicions over seeing their scarred foot made it clear that this was Beatrice II's child. As such, Yasu solves the epitaph and is brought forth before Kinzo, dressed in their mother's clothing. Kinzo recognizes Yasu to be the child he was searching for and apologizes to Beatrice, telling Yasu that their birth name is 'Lion'. He dies afterwards, ecstatic that he no longer has any regrets. His death would be covered up by Natsuhi, Krauss, Kumasawa, Genji, Shannon, Kanon and Doctor Nanjo in 1985 and 1986, to create the illusion that he was still alive. The Tea Party shows the real events on Rokkenjima, meaning he has already died. ''Twilight of the Golden Witch'' He is already dead before the game starts. He only appears in the Meta-World. Trivia *His birthday falls on August 17 and his blood type is 0. *He likes chess, booze and Beatrice and dislikes incompetence and defeat. *He and Genji call each other Kin-chan and Gen-chan when playing chess by themselves. Quotes *"Measuring time is a brutal thing. It drags itself all the way to 24 over the course of a day, and then returns back to 0. It surely counts to 23:59. However, is it able to reach 24:00? If you believe that it returns to 0:00 again without reaching it, how futile it seems." *"The next head? That's what you call someone who finds everyone else who's after the headship, thoroughly breaks their noses, and makes it so that they can never disobey him again. This is not only something that can be said of the headship. It's the same with money! A rich person doesn't mean someone who has money. It means someone who crushes everyone who had more money than himself, and who scrabbles together more money that anyone else. It's the same with talent. A genius is not what you call a person blessed with talent! It means a person who crushes everyone with more talent that themselves! A person who can coerce geniuses and all other people to call them that by using strength and charisma!!" *"In order to get what you want, you should pay all sacrifices, become as covetous, as greedy as possible! The goddess of luck smiles upon the greedy." *"I am a coward, that's why I can only grant half your wish. 'Only for the few days before the boat comes is fine'...that part I can't grant. I'll kidnap you, I decided to grant that." *"Money is the crystallization of everything in this world. If you cannot grasp that then you cannot grasp the world! If a life cannot strongly grasp this world, it doesn't deserve to live!" *"It is said that too much is as bad as too little." de:Kinzo Ushiromiya es:Kinzo Ushiromiya pl:Kinzo Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Magicians/Sorcerers Category:Male Category:Ushiromiya Family